Just Ask Him
by HexShadow
Summary: It was a Sadie Hawkins dance which means the girls have to ask the guys to the Yule Ball. But Rose was adamant that she'll not attend it no matter what. How will Scorpius, with a little help and nudge from Albus, get the girl he liked to ask him to the dance? R&R. ScorpRose Fluff!


**JUST ASK HIM**

_A/N: My first Rose/Scorpius fiction. I love these two aside from Dramione. True, that I have not read many Scorprosefanfiction but this story would include Slytherins,Albus and Scorp and mighty Gryffindor, Rose. And if you love Dramione, check out my other works, __**No Tissues Needed**__,__** Torture Objects Called High Heels**__,__** A Thousand Paper Cranes **__and__** 100 Days**__._

_READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :)_

"Will you two please tone it down a bit!" Rose Weasley exclaimed at the top of her voice, seething in anger at the sight of her cousin, Albus Severus Potter playing with a Quaffle with his best friend, ScorpiusMalfoy. She has been reading her favorite book under the shady tree by the lake when the two came out to the grounds and played near her place. She wanted peace and solitude and this was what she got! She didn't even want to ask how they got the Quaffle.

Albus caught the ball just in time before turning to his cousin. He gave her a wide smile and said, "Oh, hi, Rosie! Come play with us!"

"I'm in no mood for games, Albus. I'm reading here in peace so will you please spare me some quiet time? Just for an hour?" Rose mockingly asked through gritted teeth. She was gripping the edges of her book tight and she held on tighter when she saw Scorpius chuckle beside Albus.

"Oh, sure. I guess we could do that. Eh, Scorpius?"Albus faced his friend who was crinkling his nose in suppressed laughter. When the dark-haired boy looked puzzled, the blonde composed himself and nodded.

" 's leave Rosie for a while," he stated. But then he turned and smirked at her. "I'm pretty sure she was still gathering up the courage to ask me to the Valentine's Ball."

"I will never ask you to the Ball, Malfoy! Sod off!" Rose spat. Scorpius just laughed and walked away back to the castle with her cousin hot on his heels.

The Valentine's Ball. It was the worst idea that Headmistress McGonagall has ever made! They were in the midst of their N.E.W.T.s and the exams were getting near yet their Headmistress agreed with the Head Boy, ScorpiusMalfoy, to hold this event. It was preposterous!

The worst thing was, it was a Sadie Hawkins Dance. Unlike the usual, the girls would be the ones asking the boys to the ball. Malfoy, the prat he is, readily agreed. She guessed he liked the fact that many girls would line up to ask him. Not that she cared.

She decided to not bother attending the Ball. She hasn't thought of who to ask. It was probably better to spend the night of the Ball on the Gryffindor common room, studying for the N.E.W.T.s. At least she'd get a high grade that would make her mother really proud.

**oOo**

Scorpius was not smiling the day before the Valentine Ball. He has no date to take tomorrow night. It was not that no one asked him. Next to Albus Potter, he was the one who garnered the most girl admirers who were courageous enough to offer to be his date. He plainly refused them all. Because the one he'd been waiting for to ask him was knocked hard on the head to even comprehend that she liked him.

He pulled on his tie, vexed with everything in his life as of now. He slouched on the loveseat in the middle of the common room, closed his eyes and did the inhale-exhale thing that usually helped him to calm down. It didn't work out.

Someone sat beside him but he paid no heed to it. He knew who it was Albus before he even sat. "What is it?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose, still refusing to open his eyes.

"I just wanted you to know that my cousin, Rose Weasley, is an idiot, contrary to popular belief," Albus stated with a sigh. "She told me she would not attend the ball. How pathetic."

Scorpius peered at his friend through half-lidded eyes, and said, "She's not an idiot. She's just numb and unfeeling."

Albus fought hard to stifle a laugh. "As if I don't know. You should probably ask her."

The blond Slytherin, son of the infamous Draco Malfoy, sat up and raised a delicate eyebrow at his friend. "You know that asking the girl myself would be against the rules. Headmistress made sure that only girls could ask the guys out."

As soon as Scorpius made that statement, he groaned and buried his head on his hands. Why was Rose Weasley incognizant of his feelings towards her? He had not been lacking in charms, his father made sure that he had enough of that. He wasn't lacking in looks either. And he was not lacking in morals or the like. He may have been brought up by a former Death Eater but his father, as well as the whole Malfoy family, had changed their beliefs.

Albus put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "I have an idea. That is, if you're willing to do it to get a date with my cousin?"

Scorpius looked up at his best friend and surveyed him through narrowed eyes. This better be good. "Continue," he urged.

**oOo**

Breakfast was a rowdy event in the Great Hall that Monday morning. Tomorrow night was the most awaited Valentine's Ball and Rose was the only one who wasn't thrilled enough to gossip about it over meal. She had been eating with finesse on her seat, oblivious to the gushing crowd that was starting to gather on the door of the Hall. She nearly scoffed.

She heard the distinct strum of a guitar. She paused from eating the pudding to make sure. Yes, the sound was heavenly. Her father had always wanted to play the instrument but her mother always told him not to. He may irritate the whole neighborhood with his incessant playing. She tried her very best not to get carried away by the sound of the guitar and resumed eating her pudding.

Just when she was about to reach for her goblet for a drink of her pumpkin juice, she heard a raucous laughter on the end of the Gryffindor table. She turned to the source of the laughter and nearly spat the pumpkin juice on her mouth when she saw Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy standing like formidable Gods on top of the Gryffindor table, with the blond carrying a guitar.

"Rose Weasley, I don't know if you're too scared to ask me or you're just numb to my affections," she had to huff in disbelief at that statement. "But I've waited long enough. I rejected half the girls in school who decided to ask me, politely of course. I desperately waited for you. So now, you have to bear with me. Because if you're not asking me to the Ball, then I will make sure you will."

She glanced around as Scorpius' eyes laid on her. He had that very intense gaze that Rose felt compelled to look away. Her mother had told her once that Malfoys are devious and cunning but not at all a bad person. They just make the wrong choices and stand by it until it's no longer beneficial for them.

He strummed on his guitar, Albus sang, and Rose's heart had to melt into a puddle beneath her toes. She was grateful for her cousin's singing because it didn't seem that romantic to hear a very familiar voice. She finally conceded and stared at the blond boy slowly making his way towards her from the other end of the table. They were not looking down but they managed to avoid the other Gryffindors' breakfast. How they pulled this off without even making any Gryffindor angry, she had no idea but she was immensely impressed with the act.

When he reached the place in front of her, she noticed that they were both in socks and everyone was staring at them. Wow, she didn't even pay attention to the song. She just stared and she was oblivious to Albus' singing. Scorpius crouched down in front of her so he could look at her at eye level and smirked, "Will you ask me now?"

That was a real romantic gesture. She couldn't help but blush under his gaze. Rose looked down and then raised her chin back up after a brief moment. She looked him straight in the eye and asked with conviction, "Will you go out with me to the Valentine's Ball, ScorpiusMalfoy?"

His smirk turned slowly into an authentic smile that gradually turned her heart into goo. "Gladly, Miss Weasley."

But before she could even return his smile, Headmistress McGonagall came rushing to the Gryffindor table to shoo the gallivanting Slytherins. Albus and Scorpius were laughing cheerfully as they sped away from the Hall, not even minding to eat. She had to smile.

**oOo**

Scorpius shared a high-five, low-five with Albus which the latter taught the former from a Muggle television show. The blond had been happily whistling as soon as they steered away from the Headmistress.

"I told you she would ask you," Albus proudly stated.

Scorpius smiled at his friend, "Yeah, you were great, mate. Thank you for the help. But you see, she just wanted me to ask first. Her overflowing pride couldn't let her step down from her high horse to ask someone out to the Ball."

Albus punched him on the shoulder and weaved past him on the corridor. "Last one to get to the common room would never date my cousin, EVER!"

The statement didn't make sense but he knew he just had to get there before Albus. He smiled when he thought of the shortcut his father told him about. He was determined to win Rose's heart.

**The End**


End file.
